Losing His ShizuChan
by Ice-Kun Ryuzaki
Summary: After Shizuo finally gets bored with beating the crap out of Izaya, Izaya's world turns to hell. Izaya tries his best to piss his beloved Shizu-chan off, But nothing works! "Please Shizuo, Come back to me!"
1. Chapter 1

"M-Mikado!" Anri, clutching her knees trying to catch her breath, screamed trying to catch up with him right before she fell facedown onto a puddle of her own blood.

Mikado's heart was pounding as he ran as fast as he could away from Anri. "How did this happen? How did we get here?" He thought to himself, still running with no intention of anywhere to go. "Why is this happening…?"

Shizuo had just been leaning against a pole in the Ikebukuro rain. It was around 12:00 at night. A damp cigarette hanging out of his mouth and his hair soaked, along with his clothes, His white-collard shirt slightly see-through. He took a deep sigh, looking around the ground around him, littered with stop signs, blood, teenagers, cars and metal scraps.

"I really don't like violence…"

At the moment an echo could be heard from a ways away, almost like the sound of a horse. It was Celty. She slowly rode through the part of the city that was littered with Shizuo's doings and then stopped at a smooth halt when she saw Shizuo.

The two stared at each other for almost a minute until Celty finally reached for her phone. As she pulled it out Shizuo looked up at the sky, washing the blood off his face. "I guess you're wondering what happened?" He smirked.

Celty nodded.

"Well…It all started like any other day…"

It was a regular morning. Erica and Walker were skipping along the sidewalks when they stopped to a halt, staring up at Simone.

"You try Russia sushi, yes?" Simone's grin to scare an infant to death.

"Thanks Simone," Erica grinned back, "But we're going off to get some new anime!"

"Yeah, a brand new anime just came out today, featuring moe girls and magical neko chicks! We need to get there before it's sold out!" Walker exclaimed.

"I don't think that will be a problem…come on you two." Kyohei gripped their shoulders and walked along with them.

All of the sudden a large unexpected boom emerged from the other side of the street, followed by the usual screams of Izaya's name by none other than the strongest man in Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwajima.

Emerging from the smoke and rubble with blood dripping from his forehead, Shizuo frowned, putting his sunglasses back on. "I really…don't like violence…".

At that moment, Izaya and his cat-like movements jumped from the cloud of smoke and with his knife, he cut a deep slash into Shizuo's arm.

Shizuo sighed and took his glasses off putting them into his vest pocket. "Man…I really liked this shirt…." He sighed, inspecting the cut. "I guess it's nothing Shinra can't fix."

Shizuo started to walk away when Izaya stood sadly. "What? bored with me already, Shizu-chan? I wanted to play some more…I barley even have a scratch…" Izaya frowned.

"Eh...I'm kind of tired, and I have to get this fixed up before it gets infected." Shizuo gave a toss of the hand and walked away.

Izaya stood, tears almost in his eyes. "Is…Is Shizuo tired with me?"


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

Shizuo's P.O.V

I sat in the apartment of The doctor and the Black Biker, the only "Friends" I've ever known.

Shinra kind of pisses me off, his annoying voice and intrests in how i'm so damn strong, but I'm able to live with it.

As Shinra fixes the wound caused by the pest I even dare to call Izaya, I sit shirt-less on the couch of the apartment. Its a nice place, Really. I wouldn't mind living here myself. I just wonder how they can afford something this nice. From what I can see from the couch, off the patio, You can see all across the city of Ikebukuro. The apartment isn't cold, per-say, but small goose bumps have formed on my pale arms from not having a shirt on. I glance at Shinra who has stopped sewing the wound up and is now sterilizing it with rubbing alcohol. I let my head fall back so I'm staring up at the ceiling, But instead I am now staring at my own reflection. I see my face reflected off of Celty's helmet. I can tell that shes smiling at me.

"Oh..Hey Celty.." I say, smirking like a dumb ass.

She walks around the couch and sits down on the edge of the coffee table and places herself in front of me. She takes her phone, A small ticker-tapper is heard as her fingers move gracefully over the keyboard.

"Get into some trouble?" She shows me the screen.

"Yeah..I got into a fight with Izaya..I got bored, So I left." I reply lazily, looking at Shinra who is now wrapping my arm in some kind of bandage.

I hear the quick sounds of the keyboard again.

"You need to be more careful. You can't keep getting into fights with him like this.". I can tell shes frowning now.

"Shes right, Shizuo." Shinra frowns. Thats odd, he didn't even look at her phone as far as I know.

"Truthfully, I don't think I will anymore.." I look up at the ceiling.

"What?" Celty Types and Shinra gasps.

"But...You're the strongest man in Ikebukuro!" Celty types out as fast as her little fingers can go.

"I know I am, Celty...But i'm done..I can't see the point in fighting him anymore...Its..pointless. We were just kids, and now, we're adults..I want to stop all this nonsense. I want to find a girl who will love me for who I am and not think i'm a monster, I want to get married.." I couldn't even belive the words coming out of my mouth.

Shinra looked at me."Shizuo...Are you really going to just drop your hatred for Izaya..?"


	3. Chapter 3: Pure Masturbation

The Raven-haired boy pressed his hand against the glass of the large office. "Why won't he love me..?" he sighed. "There were so many things I wanted from him" he smirked,licking his lips seductively.

He imagined the time he had cut Shizuo's shirt and pants open...Fisting his hand against the window, Izaya's heart rate began racing and face growing red. Looking around, he ran to the door and locked it.

Throwing himself down onto the couch, he closed his eyes and imagined the hands of his secret crush...Shizuo.

He sat up and went around the room gathering a few things. A cup filled with ice-cubes, a bottle of lotion, a towel and vibrator and a dildo... placing the items on the coffee table, he placed the towel on the couch [So he wouldn't make a mess] and layed down after stripping himself completely.

"M-Master shizuo...Punish me..."

**Inside his mind**

"punish you?" The blond smiled.

"Y-Yes~" Izaya moaned slightly.

Shizuo took the ice cubes and took one, rubbing it against Izaya's tender nipple.

"A-Ahh!" Izaya moaned. "Thats c-cold!"

"You like that?" Shizuo laughed.

"N-No! Its cold!"

"Well, too bad."

"Shizu-Chan..." Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo. "Master, punish me..." He licked shizuo's ear and smirked.

Shizuo took the ice cube, rubbing it against Izaya's other nipple. Izaya dug his nails into Shizuo's back. "S-Stop!" He cried out.

Shizuo ignored the boy's cries and took another ice cube from the cup on the coffee table, taking it and rubbing it against the tender flesh of Izaya's tight asshole.

"S-Shizu-Chan!" Izaya widened his eyes. "S-S-So Cold!".

Taking his middle finger, Shizuo pushed the icecube into Izaya. Izaya yelled loudly, almost drawing blood from shizuo's back by digging his sharp claws of nails into his lover's back.

"You want me~?" Shizuo smirked, kissing Izaya's neck lightly.

"Y...Yes..." Izaya blushed red.

"What do you want?" Shizuo bit down hard on Izaya's pale and sweet tasting neck.

"A-Ah!...Your..c-cock..." Izaya moaned.

Shizuo leaned towards the table. "Wait a minute, My little fuck...Close your eyes."

Izaya did as told, closing his eyes tightly.

Now that the icecube inside him was melted, and cool water dripped from him, a splashing sound was heard as a small dildo was shoved into Izaya.

"A-AH!" Izaya moaned.

"Thats not all." Shizuo took a small remote control, pressing an on button and turning a dial all the way to the right.

Izaya screamed loudly, drool dripping from his lips and his eyes rolling back into his head.

"Oh..O-O..Oh..." Izaya whined, raising his hips off the couch. Shizuo pushed the vibrating dildo into Izaya all the way, causing it to hit his G-Spot.

"O-OH! OH!" Izaya screamed "RIGHT THERE!" He continued, screaming as loud as he could. Izaya's 7 inch cock twitched with pleasure. He sprayed his own seed onto his chest, hitting Shizuo's chest as well. Izaya's uneven breathing was a sign for Shizuo to turn it off and take it out. slowly slipping it out after turning it off, He set it onto the table.

Shizuo smiled down at his 'Little fuck' and proceeded to grab the lotion and rub it onto his own nine inch. Moaning slightly, Shizuo shoved his cock into Izaya's hole.

"FUCK!" He screamed.

"Ah.." Shizuo made small moans and groans as he slowly thrusted in and out of Izaya, hitting his spot over and over. Being uke, Izaya made most of the noise. Over and over, faster and faster he pounded that sweet spot, causing Izaya to cum over and over.

"Faster, Faster!" Izaya would scream, still digging his nails into his love's back even more.

Shizuo began to pound as hard and fast as he could, rocking izaya's body against the couch.

"G-Goddamn.." Shizuo growled as he released himself into Izaya, His hot jizz filling Izaya in seconds.

"I love you, Shizu-Chan..."

"..Same to you, Izaya..."

**The sad part**

Izaya layed, covered with cum, sweat and drool, a dildo shoved inside him.

No one was really loving him, no one was really touching him and no one was really fucking him. All it was...

Was just Pure Masturbation.


End file.
